


No One Told Me I'm a Space Prince

by FelicityGS



Series: Space Princes of the Galaxy [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Thor AU, my babies all growed up ;u;, one off Tony Stark line, shape changing, thor RUINING EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein one of them finds out they're a Space Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Told Me I'm a Space Prince

**Author's Note:**

> no, loki doesn't remember being the crown prince. he remembers vaguely that his family seemed important, but that's about it.
> 
> heimdall saw loki take off with peter. odin left him there, because he figured loki had as good a chance with the ravagers as he did anywhere. 
> 
> by the end of the fic, it's about a year before gotg. peter would be around 24/25.
> 
> (loki's age is never specified, but it'd be weird due to his being jotun anyway; he's in a very different place development wise as far as his culture would be concerned)

There's some new guy on the bridge when Peter gets on. He's tall and maybe Peter's age and looks awkward as hell, but whatever, it's not Peter's job to pass judgement, half the Ravagers look awkward as hell after all. He's kind of pretty, sort of what Peter is starting to recognize is his type, and looks like an Earther but Peter knows better than to assume.

"Peter, what do you think?" Yondu asks.

"Of what?" Peter stops. He mostly just wants to go crash in bed, and he's hoping since he hasn't seen Loki that Loki's already there. Loki's going to complain to high heaven about Peter crushing him and being sweaty, but he'll be all over Peter when Peter rolls off him whining for a back rub because all Loki does is complain about growing pains.

Not that Peter doesn't have them, but _he_ hasn't added another few inches to his height in what seems like no time at all either. He's just, well. Broader.

The new guy makes a face and it's fucking hilarious how _awkward_ it is. Peter totally bursts out laughing.

"What, are we getting a jester?"

"No, you idiot. I'm supposed to be trying something. Pulling my weight."

Peter's mouth drops as that's _definitely_ Loki's voice. The new guy's--Loki's?--face contorts, absolutely not quite irritation. It's so awkward, but Peter's still trying to figure out if it's Loki or not. He doesn't _look_ like Loki--same height, sure, but white unmarred skin and black hair and green eyes and not _Loki_.

"It's awful," Loki says. "I told you it was awful. It feels awful."

"No complaints. Peter, teach him how to not..." Yondu makes a gesture at Loki's still flickering facial expressions which kind of remind Peter of someone careening around on an ice rink for the first time. "That. And make sure the rest is convincing too. He's our bait."

"Uh. Sure."

***

Once he gets over the initial shock, Peter finds it's _really hard_ to keep a straight face when Loki is practicing his being Earther thing. He didn't think the facial muscles were _that_ different, but Loki's expressions really only work because of his kyne lines help balance it all out.

Then there's that awkward time he has to explain sexual dimorphism to Loki, which, well, _awkward_.

At first, Loki can't hold it that long--it's some weird joining of magic and tech, and Loki's not so great at it, but he gets better. He's _smooth_ at it by the time they're fifteen, slick smiles and brilliant green eyes, moves like he's never been in another skin.

Peter doesn't like it, but he doesn't get taller, just broader, and he's never going to scream _Exotic Earther_ the way Loki playing at it does.

***

Loki stares at himself all the time when he's wearing his other skin in every reflective surface.

"Stop that," Peter says. "You look like a tool, always checking yourself out."

Loki smiles tightly, letting the disguise drop. Peter breathes out a sigh of relief at the familiar blue and sweep of kyne lines, the red eyes.

"I don't recognize myself." Loki settles down next to him, brushing shoulders.

Peter pauses a second where he's reading the data net.

"I don't recognize you either," he finally says. "It's weird."

"I know."

Peter glances at Loki. There's a wistful cast to his face. He's staring at the mirror again, not paying attention to Peter. He says it the way he talks about having his own fleet one day, how he'll be able to go wherever he wants.

_Oh._ Peter has no idea how he didn't notice before.

"It's alright, you know. Being vain. That's what people are gonna go for anyway, someone who looks as good as you do in your disguise."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

***

Maybe Peter doesn't recognize Loki when he's changed, and maybe he doesn't like it, but for Loki it's a little like _freedom_ he can't have, not yet. Peter isn't gonna be the dick that takes it from him.

***

Loki gets good at shape changing.

_Really_ good.

He's got a small stock he floats between, but he always keeps his eyes the same particular green and there's always a scar exactly like his kyne lines on the inside of his right wrist, so that when Peter grabs him so they can run, he knows it's _Loki_ under there.

They never talk about that, but Peter's grateful all the same.

***

They're on Earth because better send the two that can pass for Earther's so the locals don't freak. Or something. Also Thor asked for them.

Neither of them really know what they're going to be transporting, but hey, they get to meet Earth's mightiest or something. Peter mostly wants to see where Earth's at because they _supposedly_ just fended off Thanos and the Chitauri by themselves. Mostly. With Thor's help.

Thor introduces them to everyone, pointing them out. Peter immediately decides that he's gonna avoid Natasha, see if Clint is at all interested (he _looks_ interesting), figures Steve might have a stick up his ass, Bruce looks _so_ Loki's type he's already trying to check if Loki's edging towards him to pick his brain, and Tony looks like a total douche bag and _really_ should stop eyeing Loki up and flirting with him because _hello_ , Loki only has room for _one_ playboy in his life and that's _Peter_.

"This is Star Lord Peter Quill," and hell yeah, Loki must have told Thor about the title. He shoots Loki a grin; Loki just smirks back. "And his companion Ravager, Prince Loki of Jotunheim."

Everyone goes utterly silent.

Peter immediately looks at Loki. Loki meets his gaze, blank shock in green eyes.

"That's funny," Tony says tentatively. "I didn't know that Ravagers had royal-- _what the--_ "

Loki shakes his head, the glamour sliding off and suddenly Peter's chest unknots, because it's still _Loki_ , Prince or no, blue and lines sweeping over his skin, eyes bleeding red. Loki looks like he's about to panic, distinctly more dangerous now that they're both older, so Peter steps closer to him, grabbing onto a wrist and rubbing his thumb over the lines there.

"Prince?" Loki asks slowly.

Thor blinks, realization dawning on his face.

"You didn't know?"

Loki looks at Peter. Peter looks back at him, a bit helpless.

"And here I thought _you_ might be the prince," Loki jokes; it falls flat.

"You're still Loki," Peter points out. "Besides, they don't really seem to be missing you much."

"No," Loki murmurs, "I suppose not."

"Are we going to do this exchange or not?" Clint interrupts. "Or is it off since one of them is royalty?"

"Yes," Loki says before Thor or Peter can. He grins and Peter tries not to groan internally. He _knows_ that grin.

***

"No hard feelings," Loki says.

"No. Of course not." Peter rolls his eyes, testing the ropes. _Ropes,_ really. Where did Loki even _find_ any rope on the ship is what he wants to know. At least it'll be easy to get out of; besides, he _knew_ this was coming as soon as Loki found out what the Tesseract could do. Ability to go anywhere in the universe? _Yeah._

"Give my best to Yondu. Let him know if he comes after me I'll make good on tearing his throat out with my teeth like I keep promising."

Peter sighs, watching Loki prod at the Tesseract a bit.

"You're just going to leave?"

"I'm a Prince, or so I've been told. I think a leave of absence is in order, don't you? Find myself."

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure you find _me_ when you're done."

Loki pauses, looking at him. He smiles--it's soft and weird and it feels a bit like a _moment_. He leans down, kisses Peter gently on the forehead. There's a bit of a tingle, a soft flare of green magic at the edge of Peter's vision.

"Call me," Loki says. "I'll try to come."

Peter swallows because he is _not_ going to cry. He's known for _months_ Loki was going to be jetting for his own seas by the end of the year; the Tesseract and Prince thing just pushed it up a few months.

"Sure. Whatever."

Loki gives him one more shit-eating grin, then he's gone.

***

The next mission that shows up is for an orb of some sort. Peter's not quite back to the rest of the fleet--having pretended to deliver the Tesseract and Thor apparently not calling him on the lie--and he volunteers straight off to do it. That's enough money that he could start on _his_ own way too, really.

(It's not like he's got much waiting for him with Yondu and the rest of the crew without Loki there.)

Why not?


End file.
